


pick me up (cheese it till my heart is yours)

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, there is enough cheese in this fic to bake a pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: Xion was just trying to enjoy some good sea salt ice cream after a long day of volleyball practice. But then some drop dead gorgeous lady drives up to her in a pink Cadillac, reciting the cheesiest pick up line Xion’s ever heard, and flushes cherry red.Unbelievable—Xion couldn’t believe it. She was ten seconds away from proposing to her right then and there with afreaking. popsicle stick.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	pick me up (cheese it till my heart is yours)

**Author's Note:**

> aka: nami’s the millionaire with schoolgirl crushes. xion’s the done college student. kairi is the coolest person ever. roxas is the volleyball referee tagging along with kaixi. 10/10

There was no such thing as a beach volleyball _“offseason”._ Not that Xion hated her sport—don’t get her wrong, she literally won’t even be able to  live without volleyball, it paid the bills after all—but she wanted so much to stomp up to the board of officials, demand to know which genius thought it was a great idea to make beach volleyball a year round sport, and deliver a swift kick to their shins.

If they really think she was willing to put her blood, sweat, and tears into some shoddily taped court, a hole-y volleyball net, and a ball so light it could fly into the ocean on a daily basis in this sweltering almost-summer weather on the Twilight Town Pier, then  _boy—_ she really hated that they’re so right.

As much of a ditzy, chaotic air-head Kairi was off-court, when her head was in the game, she was a monster. No matter how much Xion begged and begged her to take at least  one  teeny, tiny five-minute break outside of timeouts, Kairi was dead set on scouting the first pair of poor volleyball players she had their eyes on, challenging them to a set and provoking them when they refuse.

After all, _“Why_ _take a break when we could just train harder so we can kick Sora and Riku’s butts the next time they show their sorry faces from the Mysterious Towers?” _

It was no use. Kairi really was on a whole league of her own- both her and her two freakishly athletic best friends.

_ “Those Destiny Islanders, dude,” _ She remembered how Roxas shook his head after witnessing one of Sora and Riku’s insane setups the last time they visited. _“There’s gotta be some weird competitive blood running through their veins, I swear,” _

When the sun had finally dipped halfway into the ocean, Kairi had finally called it quits after shooing away some sore, butt hurt, and extremely misogynistic losers away from their court.

(“I can’t believe people like those two idiots exist in this day and age.  Don’t they know how to treat a lady?” She huffed, frankly used to this, and Xion just nodded in agreement before making a beeline straight towards their water cooler.)

“It’s good to take a break every once in a while, y’know?” Kairi hummed nonchalantly, re-tying her ponytail as if she didn’t just play intense games of beach volleyball for ten hours straight in ninety degree weather.

_ Hypocrite. _ Xion wanted to say, but she was too busy guzzling the entirety of both her’s and Kairi’s water bottles down her throat to care anymore.

“Xion! Kairi!” Roxas waved to them as he ran down the steps from the boardwalk connecting to the beach.

“Roxie-!” Kairi waved back, lightly jogging to meet him half-way.

“Got us some sea salt ice cream,” He grinned, holding out two packages of ice cream in his hand with his own popsicle in the other, a few firm bites already in them.

“Thanks! This is exactly what me and Xion needed after a ha-rd day of work,” She said dramatically, timing the opening of her ice cream package with her exhausted sigh. “Hmm. Do you think the old lady at the ice cream shop sells other flavor of popsicles other than sea salt?” She had dared to ask.

Roxas looked on in betrayal. “O-Other flavors of _what_ now?”

“...What I meant to say was that I’m perfectly fine with sea salt ice cream! It’s my absolute favorite,” Kairi wisely backtracked, taking a chomp into her blue popsicle.

Xion winced, regretting ever leaving her spot at the water coolers to join them. Someone tell her  why was she friends with these  _ ice cream biters  _ _again?_ Gross. She grabbed her own popsicle from Roxas’ hands and peeled off the wrapper, mouth latching into the ice cream until it’s soft enough to disappear onto her tongue—you know, like a _normal_ person.

“Y’know what Sora texted me the other day? “ Kairi gushed, a hand already reaching down into her shorts pockets to fish out her phone. “Apparently, he’s planning to propose to Riku once we meet up again in Twilight Town!”

“What? No way. You can’t be real,” Roxas breathed, pausing midway to bite his ice cream so you know it’s serious. “My cousin? After pining over that silver-haired bastard since middle school?”

Kairi excitedly nodded, shoving her phone into Roxas’ face so he could read it.

His eyes widened, eyes glancing over the texts on the screen. “Dude, I’d _never_ thought those winter breaks of having to hear Sora moan about Riku’s abs would ever pay off! _Finally!”_

Xion tuned out their conversation, instead choosing to suck at her sea salt ice cream until it’s all down in her stomach.

She didn’t know Sora nor Riku well, per say. Just that they’re Kairi’s best friends, that they’ve both been dating since high school, and that they’re the scariest volleyball duo Xion has ever had the chance to play against during her entire career.

Sora was Roxas’ cousin, and as Roxas’ best friend for the past twelve years and counting, it was only natural that she had to sit through his endless phone calls—whining about his annoying older cousin who wouldn’t shut up about his crush for hours on end.

But she’s happy for them. Even if she wasn’t particularly close to the two like Kairi and Roxas was—from what she had heard (which was a lot), they were perfect together, both on and off-court.

“Hey, I can throw away your guys’ garbage if you want,” Xion offered once she realized that they’ve both somehow managed to gobble down all their sea salt ice cream before she did - even while pouring over Sora’s texts.

“Thanks, Xion,” Roxas half-mumbled, still engrossed in whatever’s on the phone now. And Xion doesn’t blame him as she took his popsicle stick and basically had to wrestle Kairi’s away from her death grip.

Xion took the chance to turn and inspect their wooden sticks on both sides. “Yikes. Looks like you guys weren’t winners, huh,”

“ _Shut up.”_ Kairi and Roxas both said simultaneously. Xion smiled as she strolled the sandy beach to reach the boardwalk.

Now that it’s later in the evening, the air has gotten chillier, the light breeze of the wind brushing against her bare skin and giving her goosebumps. If only the wind had this much energy when she was busy panting, sweating, and dying of dehydration on the volleyball court.

But oh well.

She stepped onto the wooden planks to the boardwalk, the short lines of people still left at the concession stands coming into view with the occasional kid or tourist striding across the walkway.

She threw away the empty wrappers and discarded popsicle sticks into the trash can, waiting to finish all her own ice cream so she can throw it away, too.

Cars bustled by along the streets, some expensive sports cars popping up here and there and a lot brand new ones rushing by. Xion wasn’t surprised—the pier was one of the more richer parts of Twilight Town after all.

She watched them.

There was an electric yellow Lamborghini zig-zagging across the almost empty lanes, jagged black stripes running down the sides with a black license plate to match. The driver was definitely a spoiled rich kid who just got their driver’s license, and nobody could convince her otherwise.

A shiny Bugatti as dark as the night sky stopped at the red light. It was one of those fancy cars with sliding butterfly doors, tinted windows preventing her from seeing any side profiles or distinct faces.

And then, a metallic, cold grey Ferrari whizzed by past the stoplights, burning its really ugly-looking headlights into Xion’s eyes.

_ Ugh. Rich people don’t really have common decency nowadays, huh.  _ Xion thought as she pulled out the stick to check how much ice cream is left on it - putting it back in when she realized she’s almost done.

They were all cars like she’s always seen before - boring and elegant and lavish, painted with either extremely simplistic or maybe extremely bright colors—but never  _ just right. _

But as if on cue, a car caught her eyes. She’s never seen anything like it before. In the horizon was something white - or at least lightly-colored—the sunroof down. A convertible. You don’t really see those around much nowadays, not even near the beach boardwalks of Twilight Town.

As it came closer, Xion could better see the details of the convertible. It really was unlike any car of today—literally. The headlights looked like bug eyes, with large pink wings extended from the sides. The tire frame was white. And at the hood of the car was the brand emblem. Was that... a _Cadillac?_

“Vintage.”  Xion hummed, sucking on the last of her popsicle. She dropped her mouth in awe once the Cadillac stopped just right before her at the red light.

The driver was  _gorgeous—_ Xion had noticed—and unbelievably so. She could see the large brim of her oversized sunhat, decorated with purple lavenders and pink roses, a black ribbon sash tying it to the hat. She could see the blinding diamonds of her cat eye sunglasses - no doubt, they’re  _ real. _Her long blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail, looking as if no effort was put into tying it at all, yet it looked so _perfect_ \-  not a single strand of hair out of place.

The driver lowered her head, and Xion caught glimpse of those brilliant blue eyes underneath those sunglasses, just as radiant as the ocean itself - and Xion  knew the ocean’s blue. Her pink lips were curved into a thin line as she scrambled to find something hidden in the cupholders.

Was it weird? To stare at a stranger who was so effortlessly pretty? Someone who appeared so easy on the eyes to gaze at?

 _ She’s literally almost right in front of me. I can’t help it. _ Xion tried to convince herself.

She froze like a dear in headlights once their eyes met—the color of the sea clashing with the haze of the sky. The stranger smiled, and Xion felt her heart rise up to her throat.

The lights turned green again, and Xion had expected to never see this lady again, for her to ride off into the sunset in her 1950’s convertible Cadillac and be on her merry way. But she pulled over, swerving her car to be just by the boardwalk. Xion gulped and bit down on the popsicle stick.

“Pardon the intrusion, but I appear to be lost,” The lady spoke, her voice as soft and elegant as she was. “So may I please have the directions to your heart?”

Xion felt her breath hitch, and looked behind her—just in case she was addressing somebody else because there’s got to be someone more hotter or handsome-r that she must be ogling at. But no one even stopped to glance - everybody else minding their own businesses as if this 1950’s time traveller didn’t just pull up onto the curb.

Xion, bewildered that a woman so lavish was even speaking to _her,_ pointed a disbelieving finger to her chest. “You—you mean _me_??”

The lady’s face flushed a light red, becoming panicked. “D-Did you not appreciate that?”

“No, no, no—I did!” Xion reassured her, fighting off the steady blush growing on her face as well.

The stranger squirmed in her seat, unsure of what to say as she tussled with the ribbons of her hair tie. How strange it was her whole demeanor changed from smooth to just downright flustered in less than a minute.

Xion exhaled, getting rid of her nerves and maybe even her high hopes. “Just to be clear, you really mean that right? That you want—”

“I want the directions to your—your _heart_ ,” Her voice became more softer and quieter when she repeated those words again, her head slowly retreating into the comfort of her steering wheel.

Xion had decided that she was  _ beyond adorable. _ “Do you drive up and say cheesy pickup lines to every person you see?” She asked, just to see how she’ll react.

“N-No! Only...” Xion could see the tips of her ears burn, the sides of her cheek flushed even brighter. “Only the cute ones,”

Xion has been catcalled before, it’s hard not to when she literally walked around the beach in spandex shorts and a bikini top that, admittedly, didn’t leave very much to the imagination. But it was  _ never _like this.

So she egged her on further, biting down on her popsicle stick a bit firmer. “So you think I’m cute?”

“I do. Your shorts have a floral pattern,” She mumbled into the wheel.

Xion raised her eyebrows. “Is that the only reason?”

“...”

Xion smirked, taking out the stick in her mouth and letting her mushy feelings bubble to the surface as the lady grew speechless. “Sorry, sorry. Weird how you say I’m cute,”

“...Why’s that?” She lifted her head up as Xion rested her arms on the Cadillac doors. Their faces only a few ways apart.

“Because If you’re pretty and I’m cute, then together we’re—” Xion lightly raised her free hand to take ahold of the stranger’s sunglasses, removing those diamond rimmed specs to gaze into those beautiful eyes. _“Pretty cute_ .”

She looked better like this, blue eyes unobscured, light freckles dotted across her nose bridge, her cheeks brilliantly flushed. She didn’t look anything like the intimidating, gorgeous woman with her sunglasses on - more younger and innocent. She was more than just pretty or cute. She was...  _ breathtaking._

Xion folded those glasses and placed them into the cupholders. She figured she must give the lady what she wants. “I’m Xion.”

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Xion. my name is Naminé,” The stranger— _ Naminé _ — sheepishly bowed her head.

Xion whistled. “Pretty name.”

Naminé softly giggled, toying with the ribbons of her ponytail again. “Yours is, too.”

They stood still—the both of them just reveling in their pink faces like lovesick idiots. It was stupid. They’ve only just met and yet, Xion is so down for going on all kinds of dates and doing all sorts of stuff with Naminé.

They’re both so stupid.

“Shoot, I think I lost my phone number,” Xion said, making a show of patting down her pockets and turning them inside-out. Naminé raised an eyebrow, the corners of her lips quirked in confusion, and Xion tried her hardest not to gush over how cute everything about her was.

“ _Sigh._ I just can’t seem to find it,” Xion pouted. “So... can I please have yours?”

One second. Two second. Then, Naminé gasped. _“Yes._ A billion times  _yes,”_ She said, all too willing to dig in her purse, type in her passcode, and hand over her cell phone - and  of course it’s the latest iPhone model on the market.

 _ This thing is worth more than my health _ _ insurance, _Xion thought, cautiously handling the phone between her fingers.

Once she finished typing in her number, she took hold of Naminé’s hand and placed the phone gently in her palm.

“Text me,” Xion took her chances, and winked.

That seemed to be the last straw for Naminé, as if that wink was the only thing standing between her staying calm and her having a heart attack right in her seat.

“I-I’ll be going now,” She withdrew her hand from Xion’s grasp (Xion mentally deflating at the loss of her touch), shoving her phone into the cupholders alongside her sunglasses. “Thank you for your time, Xion. I’ll be sure to text you once I arrive home,”

Xion was sad to see her go, but she couldn’t resist saying one last thing as a parting gift. “See you then, _sweetheart_ _,_ ”

“I—” Naminé faltered before shaking her head and starting up her Cadillac again. “I’d say the same thing to you, _cuti_ _e._ ” She timidly smiled, and finally, the bold adrenaline was starting to wear off as Xion felt light in her stomach again at the sight of her. Naminé went on her way.

Xion waved her off with the empty stick in her hands, swinging her arms until the pink spot of the convertible faded away into the sunset horizon.

_ What. What did I just do? _

She stared down at the neglected popsicle stick in her hands, not a single drop of sea salt ice cream left on the wood and ridden full of bite marks.

_ Winner. _

She figured she was one, grinning as she pushed the winner stick into her pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed reading about naminé being a useless lesbian and xion being flustered n smooth for like almost 3k words straight lol. this whole fic was just a whole cheese fest. so. much. fluff.
> 
> thx for reading!! i appreciate it,,,, eat food. wash hands. love urself,,, xoxo hugz and kiss. muah.


End file.
